


Somewhere over the rainbow

by owlaholic68



Series: New Vegas Blues [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Spoilers for Old World Blues, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: And then Dorothy killed the flying robo-monkeys with her Super-Heated Saturnite Fist so she could enter the Evil Wizard Doctor Mobius' Forbidden Emerald Dome City.





	Somewhere over the rainbow

"Tell me a story."

Lynn sits on a blank patch of the floor. All around her are scribbles of equations, notes, and sketches of mysterious contraptions. Those that aren't smudged are beyond even her comprehension. Dr. Mobius floats agitatedly around the room, muttering to himself.

"Where is that part, I know I wrote it down somewhere-somehow here, it's the most important part, where, oh where, oh when..."

Lynn sees his growing distress and repeats herself. "Tell me a story, please Doctor."

This catches his attention. "No time, dear, no time. Have to find the solution to this particular hypopothesisis before...before..."

Lynn smiles sadly. He had already solved this problem, last time she visited. She knows that the simple answer is right under his (figurative) nose, that he will be so upset when he realizes how evident the solution was.

"But your stories are so interesting," she coaxes. "And even the best scientists need a break. Come on, I can take a look at your broken monitor while you talk."

Lynn wonders how he got along before, when he still had a human body. When they all did. Maybe the Sink helped. She can imagine it now: the Auto-Doc easing his headaches, the light switches turning themselves off to force him to sleep, the sink and the biological research station reminding him to drink and eat. His friends would have helped him, just like they had helped her.

Lynn tries not to think about her bad day. One of the worst in a terrible week. All she remembers is suddenly appearing on the balcony after throwing herself past the edge of the barrier. She tastes Cazador venom in the blood she coughs up. She doesn't even remember making it to the bed (not _her_ bed), but when she woke up, her wounds were healed. The lights were set to a comforting glow and a bottle of purified water was sitting on the bedside table.

Lynn shakes herself from the memory and adjusts her left leg, which has fallen asleep.

"I'm very sorry, so super sorry, but I have to finish this. The others are too close now, they'll..."

"Doctor Mobius, the others aren't going to try to escape the Dome. I convinced them not to, remember?" Lynn feels a sharp dagger of guilt twist in her belly at the lie. She had tried her best, but they wouldn't listen. In the end... Well, she didn't visit the Think Tank anymore. Lynn is so wrapped up in guilt, she doesn't notice Mobius floating right in front of her now.

"Alright, I guess the puzzle can wait for now. Would-would you like a Mentat, dear?"

Lynn nods and takes one. She normally doesn't use chems, but Mentats are harmless enough. Plus, she won't really get addicted to them anymore, one of the benefits of an artificial brain.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Dorothy..."

 

Dorothy came from a land far away, a land over the rainbow. Or maybe it was over the rim of the crater. She was brought to the land of OZ – that’s pronounced like ‘Oz’, not like ‘O-Z’, by the way! – by a transporter cyclone. She woke up in a strange land, all alone!

‘I’ve got a feeling I’m not in the Mojave anymore…’

After meeting with the five witches of OZ, Dorothy was on her way. She had three things to find: a brain, a heart, and a spine. Of course, if the witches hadn’t been such idiots, she wouldn’t have even lost these things to begin with. But in the name of science, the Good Witch Doctor Dala was ruthless. So now, Dorothy had to walk the crater of OZ in search of the Wizard Doctor of OZ.

But the Evil Witch Doctor Mobius sent his minions to stop Dorothy. Robo-scorpions and lobotomites and Cazadors, oh my! Thankfully, Dorothy had her trusty and loyal companion, a minigun-dog named Toto. Dorothy and Toto found their three friends: the Stealth Suit Mk II, the X-2 antenna, and the Sonic Emitter. With her friends, she could finally enter the Wizard’s Forbidden Emerald Dome City.

But the brave, smart, and caring Dorothy faced one last challenge: The Wizard Doctor Mobius’ giant robo-scorpion! But she vanquished the beast with the help of her loyal dog and a rocket launcher. But the fearsome Mobius that she was expecting turned out to be a lonely and tired old man. So instead of killing him with all of her guns, Dorothy just took her brain back and said goodbye.

She tapped the heels of her ruby red slippers together three times, pulled the trigger of the Transportalponder, and said:

‘There’s no place like home…’

‘There’s no place like home…’

And then because Dorothy was a very sweet girl, she came back to visit the poor old Doctor Mr. Wizard Mobius from time to time, bringing exciting new samples for him to experiment with! But Dorothy would always leave the poor old Mobius alone. But she would always return. Always.

Somewhere over the rainbow…


End file.
